Fiber optic cables are a commonly used means through which to transmit information in the telecommunications industry. For fiber based telecommunications systems, there are numerous fibers which need to be connected and routed to transmit the appropriate signals and transmissions to their intended destination. The connection and distribution or re-distribution of fiber cables generally occurs at a system location referred to as a fiber distribution frame.
The fiber optic distribution frame systems generally contain connector adapter devices which have two ends, each of which connect to a fiber optic adapter and a fiber optic connector attached to the adapter thereby operatively joining two fiber optic cables.
Known fiber optic distribution frame systems include a front and a rear side, with the rear side adapters connected to fiber optic cables which are in turn connected to fiber optic equipment of various types. The connections on the rear or back side of the frame system are typically made with the intent not to frequently change connections in the rear due to the more difficult access.
On the other hand, the fiber optic adapters on the front side of the fiber optic distribution frame and system generally endure more frequent switching of fiber optic cables and connectors from one adapter to another. The front side connectors and adapters are more typically used for cross connecting incoming signals to other fibers or to other fiber optic equipment.
In the telecommunications industry, different manufacturers utilize different fiber optic adapters, which are well known in the industry. Examples of different fiber optic adapters are ST fiber optic adapters, SC fiber optic adapters, D4 adapters, and FC fiber optic adapters. Each generally serves to connect two fiber optic cables, but each is configured differently from the others.
Modules or cassettes have been heretofore used to hold the fiber optic adapters and to retain slack fiber optic cable and other devices, such as splitters. In the typical prior art fiber optic module, a front plate retains the fiber optic adapters which join the two fiber optic cables.
Prior to this invention, a module--front plate combination was manufactured for each type of fiber optic adapter used and for each different configuration of a particular fiber optic adapter, and none may be used to house different front plates or different fiber optic adapters.
A typical telecommunications facility and company utilizes more than one type of fiber optic adapter and more than one configuration of fiber optic adapter modules. Such facilities and companies must therefore purchase and/or maintain in inventory, a multitude of configurations of fiber optic cable modules, each of which is only configured for one particular application.
Further, each facility and company is also limited in the uses it can make of existing modules in the event it has a need to rearrange or reconfigure its modules.
It is an object of this invention to provide one universal fiber optic module housing which can be used for each type of fiber optic adapter and in the various module configurations desired. A more particular object directed to the current commonly used fiber optic adapters, is to provide a fiber optic module which can be used for ST fiber optic adapters, SC fiber optic adapters, D4 adapters, and FC fiber optic adapters. This object is accomplished by providing a universal module housing which may be configured and connected to a plurality of different front plates, the different front plates retaining different types of fiber optic adapters.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fiber optic module which can be utilized in applications wherein there is a single column of fiber optic adapters, and in applications wherein there are two or dual columns of fiber optic adapters. This invention accomplishes this object by providing a module which alone may be utilized for an application wherein there is a single column of fiber optic adapters, and which can be joined to a like fiber optic module to provide an integrated module which facilitates two columns of fiber optic adapters, with fiber feed between the two modules to accommodate a fiber cable containing as many as twelve fibers. The fiber is routed between two stacked modules through a breakout section in the body of the modules.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a fiber optic module wherein the configuration maintains a minimum acceptable bending radius for fiber optic cable routed through the module.
It has been a long felt need for the universal module which can be used in combination with multiple different front plate configurations and with multiple types of fiber optic adapters. This invention satisfies this need with the advantages and features described herein.